Demonic Heirs
by jesi ki kage
Summary: Demon containers or Demon children? Still can't decide, this story PROMPT will just confuses you more. All containers will be same age&friends. No character bashing plz. If u like tell me so i can let u use it how u want 2. Echo Uchiha has taken challenge
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Naruto. The brain playing with them is mine.

**Demonic Heirs: Demonic Children**

Demons… Rulers of the Nine Lands. In the Old Age all new when an heir of the thrones was born. Now only there decedents remember, remember and know. Know the _Prophecy of Renewal_. The Nine Demonic Heirs of the Throne…

Of those that remember few are left. In the begging many were spared to rebuild their world. The survivors gathered and built nine villages, one for each king. Each village had a Guardian and a Leader. The Guardians of the Red Dawn and the Nine Kage's are chosen from birth and a series of tests to prove themselves.

At first the Era of the First Nine was peaceful. The lands were respectful of others and their kings. They waited for the Heirs to come and soon the people became content and ignorant. They forgot the roots of their kind and the loyalty of the past.

The Guardians, or the Red Dawn, as the Lost called them, tried to warn the people but were forced from their homes. Others fearing and envying their power drove them out. Even the Kage's had to hide their loyalties or fear that even they would be driven off, leaving the next generation leader less. Both groups doing their best to limit and stop the corruption from uprising.

Then it began. The sign came, allowing the old to breath in relief as hope suddenly came when there was none. And with it came the birth of the Heirs.

Sand Village:

The Kazekage looked down on his youngest son in sadness. "Forgive me Garra. For the pain I must burden you with." He says as he gently touches the seal on his son's neck. "My only hope is that you will serve our ancestor well and bring pride and hope to us all."

Leaf Village:

"Forgive me Naruto." The dying father calls out to his son with the remains of his strength. "Make me proud and surpass all our ancestors' dreams." Using the last of his strength to reach out and touch his sons seal the Hokage breaths his last.

Mist Village:

A woman stands over her two sons in tears. "I am sorry my sons. For making you bare this burden at all. Please Zabuza protect and care for your brother until Haku is ready to take his birth right. Goodbye." She cries as she reaches down and touches the dual seals on her sons.

All across the Nine lands similar scenes are occurring. The twins Moon and Star, the daughters of Grass, Rain, and Waterfall, the cousins of Snow and Could. Nine Children, bestowed with their destiny.

"When all are bound and sealed,

The Nine shall rise again.

Bringing with them all,

Who are lost and alone.

Granting freedom to,

Those who are forgotten.

They shall meet at a ruined city,

And return it to its former glory.

To make a life for one's self,

And to make one's father proud.

When all are bound and sealed,

The Nine shall rise again…"


	2. Chapter 2: THe Dream

AN: Story has been asked for & given to Echo Uchiha. if another writer wants to take a swing at it pm her & me first.

Disclaimer: They live in Naruto's world, they just come and visit mine.

**Demonic Heirs: Demonic Children**

**Chapter 2**

The boy's eyes snapped open as he jerked up right in bed panting heavily. He was an Academy student, as shown by the acceptance letter on his wall, but other than that little else could be easily learned about him….

Uzumaki Naruto was used to having strange dreams. He'd seen memories of a once glorious land. At least he thought they were memories, just as he thought the dreams he had of the Nine Warriors of Legend were visions. Yet this type of dream was new to him. He had seen a prophecy. One that told of the future, of that he was curtain. This dream had answered most of his questions, tying all his dreams together in some manner. It told him something he had know, deep down with in him.

He was a descendant of the Nine, the Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, to be exact. How he knew this was a mystery to him but he knew it without a doubt. His job, as the strongest of the Nine, was to find both the others, and the City of Ruins. For it was time. The City had summoned him.

With these thoughts in mind Naruto prepared for the day. The last word's of his dream echoing in his ears… "Forgive me, Naruto. Make me proud and follow in our Ancestors footsteps…."


End file.
